Chloe
by BeverlyQueen
Summary: Chloe Queen is Dinah and Ollie's daughter, join her through different times in her life... Dinah/Ollie
1. Birth

Oliver Queen smiled as he walked into the hospital room. Dinah Queen was sitting up in the bed, looking exhausted but happy none the less. In her arms was a tiny pink bundle, held close to her side. At the sound of him opening the door she looked up and gave him a tired smile. Walking over to her, he lent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then leant down and kissed the infant's forehead. He smiled once again as she shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to her mother.

"She's beautiful, Pretty Bird" said Ollie kissing her cheek "have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah" said Dinah brushing the infant's tuff of blond hair "I was thinking about Chloe"

Ollie looked down at her in surprise "Chloe?" his mind wandered to his past friend and lover who he had lost 4 years ago. She had been capture by the VRA and after finding out she was the reason that their plan failed (Collateral), they were not hesitant to kill her. Her body had been hand delivered to the Watchtower as an example for all heroes.

"She was my friend too, Ollie" said Dinah looking up at him "we might not have got along very well, but I did respect her"

Ollie looked down at the baby in her arms; she was so innocent, so small. "Chloe Queen" he said gently taking Chloe from her mother. Chloe opened her eyes revealing bright blue eyes. She yawned and giggled, reaching up and trying to pull Ollie's beard.

"She seems to like you" said Dinah

"The others are waiting outside" said Ollie looking at her "they're eager to meet the new arrival, especially Lara and Jon"

Dinah smiled at the thought of Clark and Lois's 2 year old twins. "I'm sure they are" she said

Ollie handed Chloe back to her mother and walked to the waiting room. AC, Victor, Bart, Clark and Lois were all sitting down looking bored. Jon and Lara, Clark and Lois's 2 year old twins were sitting by their feet playing with the waiting room toys.

"Guys you can come it now" said Ollie

They all looked up and followed him into Dinah's room. As they entered they immediately went over to Dinah's beside and cooed over little Chloe.

"She's adorable" said Lois "what's her name?"

"Chloe" said Dinah gently touching Chloe's cheek.

"Chloe?" asked Lois, she smiled "she would of loved that, thank you"

Dinah smiled and nodded.

Ollie smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead "Our little Chloe"

Lois smiled and helped the twins to sit on the bed. "Be careful, she's a lot smaller than you"

Lara and Jon nodded and crawled over to their 'Aunty Dinah'. They looked in awe at the little bundle in her arms.

"She's small" said Jon

"When will she play with us?" asked Lara looking at Dinah

"Not for a while" said Dinah gently "she's younger than you and not as strong"

"She's cute" said Lara gently touching Chloe's face.

"You named her Chloe?" asked AC sitting by Dinah's beside

"She was my friend" said Dinah laughing quietly "we just had different views on things, and I tended to jump to conclusions quickly back then"

"You still do but if you didn't you wouldn't by our Dinah" said Bart giving her a cheeky smile.

"So her names Chloe Queen?" asked Victor

"Chloe Lauren Queen" said Dinah "after Ollie's mother"

"Our little baby bird" said Ollie watching Chloe shift in her sleep.


	2. Nighmares

"DAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYY"

Oliver Queen rolled over and opened his eyes. For a moment he didn't know what had woken him up. The room was dark and he groaned as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He felt Dinah move next to him and wrapped his arm tighter around her waist.

"DAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYY"

"What?" he mumbled, sitting up

"It's Chloe" said Dinah sitting up next to him

"What does she want?" asked Ollie still half asleep gently taking her hand in his.

"You" replied Dinah

Ollie nodded and threw the covers off his body, then sat up and swung his feet to the floor. Dinah shifted on the bed behind him as he slowly made his way to Chloe's room just of the master bedroom. Ollie entered the dark room and reached for the Winnie the Pooh lamp on the dresser.

Finding it, he switched the light on and the room was bathed in a gently ember glow.

"Daddy?" came his daughter's voice from the bed

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, and saw his daughter sitting up in her bed. Her blond curls tussled falling over her blue polar bear pyjamas and the bunny Ted Grant had given her in her left hand.

She'd been crying, he saw...and Ollie felt a pang in his heart when he thought of how long it had taken him to crawl out of bed. Her little face was wet with tears, her bottom lip trembling pitifully.

"Hey whats wrong, Baby Bird?" He left the doorway and crossed the room to her bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and feeling it sink slightly beneath his weight.

"I had a bad dream" said Chloe

"Oh." Ollie said nothing after that for a moment, running his fingers through his hair and wondering what exactly to say next. God, he wished Chloe had called for her mom...he didn't know how to handle these little paternal moments.

"What did you dream about?" he asked finally, feeling stupid but unable to think of anything else to say.

"There was a monster and it was trying to eat me" said Chloe

"A monster, huh?" asked Ollie

"In the closet" said Chloe snuggling into his side

"Yeah monsters love closets" said Ollie replied with a quiet chuckle. He studied his daughter as she sat in her bed, the blankets clutched up close to her chest, her cheeks flushed with sleep...and he gave her a grin. "Want me to check in the closet for you? Make sure there's no monster in there?"

"Uh-huh." Chloe nodded

Ollie smiled and walked over to the closet, he knocked on the door "Hello is anybody there?"

"Be careful Daddy" said Chloe sitting up

Ollie slowly opened the door and walked inside. "Hello" he looked around and checked, "no monster in here Little Bird" he said walking out of the closet.

"He's hiding, when you go away, he'll come back" said Chloe hugging the bunny close to her chest.

Ollie walked in the closet, "oh monster come out come out were ever you are" he grinned as Chloe squealed.

"Daddy, he might hurt you"

Ollie jumped into the closet and started banging around "Alright monster, give me your best shot" he jumped around making a lot of noise, banging and kicking the door.

"Daddy?" asked Chloe

"All taken care of Baby Bird" said Ollie walking out of the closet, the monster won't hurt you now"

"What's going on in here?" came Dinah's voice from the door; they both turned around and looked at her standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"Nothing Pretty Bird" said Ollie walking up and wrapping his arms around her "just a monster"

"A monster?" asked Dinah

"Yep, Daddy beat him up" said Chloe jumping up and down

"He did, did he?" said Dinah

"Yep" said Chloe

Dinah walked over to her "Well now that the monsters gone can we all go back to sleep" she said kissing Chloe on her head as she lay down. Dinah pulled the covers up to her chin "especially you Baby Bird" she told her daughter "are you right to go back to sleep now?"

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Chloe

Ollie smiled "Maybe another time"

"But if you go away the monster will come back" said Chloe "please"

Dinah looked up at Ollie and shrugged "just for one night" she said

Ollie looked down at his daughter as she looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Alright"

Dinah gently picked up her daughter and walked over to their bedroom. As they disappeared into the dark room Ollie saw Chloe kiss her mother on the cheek.

He picked up Flopsy, Chloe's bunny and turned of the light. He smiled as he walked into the master bedroom. Chloe and Dinah were engaged in a tickle fight, though it looked like Dinah was winning.

"Stop it Mummy that tickles" laughed Chloe,

"Alright Baby Bird, its time for bed" said Dinah kissing Chloe's forehead

Chloe smiled and buried herself under the covers; Dinah lay down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Ollie smiled at the sight of his two favourite girls.

"Here you go Birdie" said Ollie handing her, her bunny.

Ollie got into bed on the other side of Chloe and brushed her blond fridge out of her eyes "You think you can go to sleep now, Baby Bird"

Chloe nodded and snuggled into her mother. "Night Daddy, night Mummy"


	3. Little Sister

4 year old Chloe Queen skipped down the halls of Queen Manor, her father had sent her on a mission to find her mother. As she entered the master bedroom, she heard the unpleasant sound of someone throwing up.

"Mummy?" asked Chloe walking into the bathroom to find her mother throwing up.

"It's alright Birdie" said Dinah washing her face "I'm not feeling very well"

Chloe nodded and walked over to her. "Daddy told me to tell you that its dinner time" She sat down next to her mother and hugged her "you need to see a doctor?"

"No" laughed Dinah "I know exactly what's wrong"

Chloe looked up at her "you do?"

"You know how you wish for a younger sibling said Dinah brushing Chloe's curls out of her eyes.

"Yeah" said Chloe

"Well it looks like your wish came true" said Dinah kissing her forehead

"Yayyyy" squealed Chloe jumping out of her mother's arms

"Why don't you go and tell Daddy?" said Dinah

Chloe nodded and ran down to the dinning hall "DADDY, DADDY GUESS WHAT?"

Oliver Queen turned around just as Chloe launched herself in the air. "What's wrong Baby Bird?"

"Mummy told me a secret" said Chloe

"Oh and what's that?" asked Ollie

"Mummy said that I'm going to have a baby brother or sister soon" said Chloe clapping her hands together.

"She did, did she?" said Ollie

"Yep" said Chloe nodding

"Why don't you go and help Karen in the kitchen, while I go talk to your mother" said Ollie noticing Dinah by the door.

Chloe nodded and ran off into the kitchen. Ollie turned to Dinah and hugged her. He kissed her gently and rubbed her flat stomach. "Really"

Dinah nodded and kissed him "Chloe's going to have a young sibling soon"

"I think that she's ready for it"

_7 months later_

Chloe waiting impatiently in the waiting room of Star City Private, Ollie was pacing in front of her and the other leaguers were sitting on the other chairs.

"Mr Queen?" came the nurse's voice

Ollie stopped pacing and held his hand out to Chloe "You ready to meet you new sister"

Chloe nodded and reached for his hand. They followed the nurse into Dinah's room; Dinah was sitting up holding a small bundle in her arms.

"Mummy" said Chloe climbing on the bed.

"Be careful Birdie" said Ollie

"It's alright" said Dinah "Chloe this is your little sister"

Chloe looked at the new born in her mother's arms, she was small and wrinkly and innocent.

"She's so small" said Chloe touching her baby sister's face.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked Dinah

Chloe nodded and smiled as her father helped her hold her baby sister.

"What's her name?" asked Ollie kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I was thinking of letting Chloe name her" said Dinah

Chloe looked up at her mother "How about Heather?" she looked down at her sister "that's my new teacher's name"

"I'm sure Mrs. Poole will be very glad" said Dinah

"Heather Theodora Queen" said Ollie


	4. Annoying Sisters

5 year Chloe Queen glared at the 1 year old devil that crawled into the room.

"Loey" said Heather crawling over to her sister.

"What do you want?" said Chloe putting down her book

"Pway" said Heather reaching up with her hands.

"No Heather," said Chloe jumping off the couch.

Heather scrunched up her face and began to cry. Chloe looked at her sister and sighed.

Ollie walked into the room and picked up Heather. "What's wrong Little Bird?"

Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into her father's neck. "Loey won't pway with me"

"Chloe, why don't you want to play with your sister?" asked Ollie

"BECAUSE SHE'S A BRAT AND I HATE HER" yelled Chloe, with that she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

"CHLOE LAUREN QUEEN" yelled Ollie as she ran up the stairs and into her room.

Chloe slammed the door, jumped onto her bed and began to cry. Ever since Heather had been born she had been getting less and less attention. Daddy had even started calling her Little Bird, his little princess.

Whenever the League came over they'd all fuss over Heather. Except Lois who was her favourite Aunt, she said it was because she was so like her mother but Chloe knew the reason was because of the other Chloe. The one who died.

"Chloe" came her mother's voice from the other side of the door.

"GO AWAY" yelled Chloe

"Chloe" said Dinah opening the door

She walked over to Chloe's bed and pushed the curls out of her face. "What's wrong Baby Bird?"

Chloe smiled at the use of her nickname, no one had called her that since Heather had been born.

"Heather" said Chloe looking up at her mother.

"What's Heather done?" asked Dinah picking up Chloe and hugging her

"She's so annoying and you love her more than" said Chloe wrapping her arms around Dinah's neck.

Dinah sighed "Chloe, Heather's younger than you, she doesn't know what's wrong and what's right" she gently kissed her daughter's temple. "And why do you think we'd love less because of her"

"You give her more attention" said Chloe "everyone loves her more than me"

"Chloe I'm sure everyone loves you just as much" said Dinah "I do"

"Daddy doesn't" said Chloe "he loves his little princess"

Dinah looked down at her daughter "Chloe your father loves you, a lot" she said "you're his life, you and your sister"

"He doesn't act like it" said Chloe

"I love you Baby Bird" said Ollie from the doorway.

Dinah and Chloe looked up as he walked over to them. He gently took his daughter from Dinah and kissed her cheek. "I love you more than anything"

Chloe nodded and looked down as Heather crawled into the room.

"Loey" she said as Dinah picked her up

"Hello Heather" said Chloe

"Loey want hug" said Heather opening her eyes.

Ollie put Chloe down on the bed and Dinah placed Heather in her sisters arms.

"Yeah, Hezza" said Chloe hugging her little sister. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her daddy wrap his arms around her mother and kiss her.

_Maybe having a sister wasn't that bad._


	5. Hurt

**A/N: Sorry for the long time updating! I've had exams to deal with and then overloaded my hard drive, (whoops ****) and I've kind of just been lazy, that and I kinda fractured my finger (hehehe) here's the next chapter! (sorry for the spelling mistakes)**

"Don't worry Dinah, they'll be fine" said Lois, smiling as she watched Chloe and her 6 year old son Bailey carefully sticking pieces of paper down.

"_Sorry, it's just that Chloe's powers developed yesterday"_ said Dinah over the _phone "and I don't want her to give you a new window"_

"Be happy Heather hasn't developed any yet, Lara and Jon are flying absolutely everywhere" said Lois "Bailey hasn't gotten any yet but Clark's didn't come of till he was a teenager, I hoping that's it's the same with Bailey"

"_How's Heather?"_ asked Dinah

"She stopped crying about 10 minutes ago and fell asleep" said Lois gently picking up Chloe's 2 year old sister, Heather opened her eyes slightly and then closed them again when she had assessed who was holding her.

"_Can you put Chloe on?"_ asked Dinah

"Sure" Lois turned back to the table "Birdie sweetie you mum's on the phone"

Chloe jumped up and took the phone "Hi mummy"

"_Hi sweetie, we're not going to be home of a little while, so you'll have to sleep over at Aunt Lois's house_" said Dinah

"Okay, but when will you be home" said Chloe

"_Late, but we'll pick you up tomorrow_" said Dinah _"I've got to go, good night Little Bird"_

"Night mummy" said Chloe handing the phone back to Lois and heading back over to Bailey.

"See you later Dinah" said Lois as she hung up the phone

She turned when the front door opened and Clark walked in smiling.

"Daddy" yelled Bailey jumping off the chair and running towards his father

"Hey sport" said Clark picking him up and swinging him around "have fun at school?"

"Yep, we were colouring and Mrs Poole told us a story about Superman" said Bailey "and about how he saved a plane today"

Clark smiled at Lois as she grinned "I'm sure that was very exciting"

Bailey nodded as Clark placed him down, Bailey smiled "and Birdie's staying over tonight and so is Hezza"

Clark looked up at Lois "They are?"

"Ollie and Dinah are with the rest of league, something about a another monster" said Lois "the

Clark nodded and walked over to Chloe "Hey princess" he said picking her up

Chloe giggled "Hi Uncle Clark" she wrapped her arms around his neck

"A little bird told me that you gave your bedroom a new window" said Clark smoothing her hair back away from her face

Chloe nodded and buried her face in his neck "Whoops"

"Yep whoops" said Clark

Lois looked over at the clock "I think it's time for everyone's bedtime" she said

Clark looked over at the clock to and nodded "Alright who's ready for bed?"

"No" said both Bailey and Chloe

"You're going to have to go to bed sometime" said Clark placing Chloe back on the ground

"No" they both said again and giggled as both adults sighed

_Ring Ring _

Lois groaned as she turned over and grabbed her mobile off the bed stand. Blinking, she felt Clark shift next to her and looked at the ID of the caller.

"This better be good Bart, its 2 in the morning" said Lois as she answered it

"_You need to get over to the Watchtower, Dinah's hurt_" said Bart

"WHAT?" yelled Lois, Clark giving her a questioning glance

"_It was an accident, but you need to get here soon"_ said Bart breathless "_She's not doing well, Emil's worried she might not make it through the night"_

"What about Chloe and Heather?" asked Lois

"_Bring Chloe with you, but leave Heather she's too young" said_ Bart, "_Ollie's driving us all mad with his pacing, Chloe might calm him down"_

"Alright" said Lois sitting up as she hung up "We have to get to the watchtower" she looked over at her husband who was wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Clark nodded, quickly go dressed and headed down to wake Jon and Lara. Lois walked into the next room and gently woke Chloe up.

"Birdie, sweetie we need to go to the Watchtower" said Lois bending down next to her bed.

"Why?" asked Chloe blinking and sitting up

"Your mum's been injured during a mission" said Lois gently

Chloe nodded and let Lois dress her and take her down stairs. "Can Bailey come with us?" asked Chloe

"I'm sorry sweetie but only your coming with us" said Lois grabbing her jacket "don't worry, he'll be he with Jon and Lara as well as Heather"

Chloe cocked her head to one side "Hezza not coming with us"

"No, she's too little" said Lois

Clark suddenly appeared next to her "Princess you ready?" he said picking her up

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Don't worry I'll be there in a minute" said Lois

Clark nodded and speed off, racing towards Metropolis and the Watchtower. Arriving there he opened to door and looked around. The whole room was silent and as he entered everybody looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey Birdie" said AC getting up and gently taking Chloe from Clark.

"How's mummy?" asked Chloe

"Birdie, your mums been very badly injured" said Tess walking up to her and gently brushing her blond curls out of her face "We need you to understand that she might not make it through the night"

"Mummy might die" said Chloe her eyes filling with tears as she clung to AC's neck.

"Let's hope not sweetie" said AC kissing her forehead.

They all looked up at the familiar whoosh the resounded through the watchtower and Clark placed Lois down.

"How bad is she?" asked Lois

"Not very good" said Tess, leading her away to inform her of Dinah's condition

The door on the far side opened to reveal a very tired looking Ollie. Chloe jumped down from AC's arms and ran over to her father.

"Daddy" yelled Chloe racing up to him

"Little bird" said Ollie bending down and giving her a hug

"They're saying mummy might die" said Chloe tears threating to spill from her eyes.

"Birdie, your mums really badly hurt, we don't know what's going to happen" said Ollie picking her up and hugging her closely.

They turned to see Emil open the door and smile "She's going to be fine" he said smiling.

Ollie smiled as he walked into Dinah's room holding a cup of coffee. Chloe had curled up next to her mother and both of them were fast asleep. Dinah had her good arm wrapped around her daughter, while her other hand was encased in a cast. Dressings covered her stomach, chest and her ankle, as bruises covered her face.

Walking over to her, he gently brushed her blond hair and sat down next to the bed. Dinah's blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly at him.

"Hey Green Bean" said Dinah

"Hey to you too Pretty Bird" said Ollie standing up and gently sitting next to her on the bed "gave us quite a scare there"

"Well it's my job to keep you on your toes" said Dinah

"I guess so" said Ollie gently kissing her

"She finally fall asleep?" asked Dinah looking down at her daughter

"Yeah, about 20 minutes after you" said Ollie

"And Heather?" asked Dinah

"Fast asleep back at the Kent's" said Ollie smiling "slept through the whole thing"

Dinah smiled and gently kissed him again "I love you"

"I love you too" said Ollie


End file.
